Perhaps Love
by JN Malfoy
Summary: JN bingung mau tulis apa, bagusan langsung baca saja ya :D Yaoi. YunJae. ManxBoy. Disini Jaejoong jadi anak tirinya Yunho. Don't like, don't read and NO BASH! Sangkyu #bowing it's COMPLETE now :D
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:**

Ini cerita manxman, a.k.a. humu story. Jadi buat yang ga suka mending jangan dibaca n nyesal kemudian trus maki-maki JN buat cerita yang ga mutu.

YunJae bukan punya JN, tapi mereka punya satu sama lain. Cieeeeeee *naik2in alis sambil godain Jaejoong*

Inspirasinya JN juga bingung dapt dari mana, tau2 aja pas liat kala Perhaps Love JN langsung pengen buat ff ini :D

Buat yang ga suka n tetap nekat baca JN ga tanggung jawab kalo seandainya ada review negatif yang JN hapus tanpa perasaan.

Typonya lumayan banyak, tapi setidaknya masih bisa dimengertilah ceritanya =.='

Happy Reading, Chingudeul.

 **-Perhaps Love-**

Chapter 1

Jaejong dengan malas keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua rumah itu. Ini sudah lebih dari dua bulan Jaejong tinggal di rumah suami dari ibunya. Ya, ibunya menikah lagi dengan seorang pengusaha yang kaya dan terkenal, Jung Yunho. Seorang pria dewasa berumur hampir 40 tahun, sukses dalam karirnya sebagai pemilik restoran mewah yang sangat terkenal di Korea, dan Jaejoong akui pria itu sangat tampan. Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang itu, hingga mau menikahi ibunya yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Ibunya sendiri jarang sekali berada di rumah, dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan bersenang-senang di dunia gemerlap dan kadang membuat Jaejoong membenci ibunya saat ibunya masih suka berjudi. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak menyukai Yunho. Jaejoong mengganggap pria itu sangat bodoh dan sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Pria normal manapun, akan berpikir berkali-kali untuk menikahi ibunya. Sekalipun Jaejoong akui, diumur yang sudah 37 tahun ibunya masih terlihat sangat cantik dan wajahnya tidak menunjukkan proses penuaan sama sekali meskipun tanpa operasi. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada pria yang lebih bodoh dari Jung Yunho yang menikahi seorang wanita namun tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita tersebut.

Kenapa Jaejoong bisa tahu?

Sejak hari pernikahan ibunya dengan pengusaha kaya raya itu, ibunya hanya sekali menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu yaitu saat mengantarkan Jaejoong. Dan tanpa basa-basi ibunya langsung pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terlihat kaku sendirian bersama ayah tirinya. Bahkan Yunho sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menahan ibunya. Sejak saat itulah Jaejoong berkesimpulan bahwa ayah tirinya memang sudah gila.

Tepat jam 7 pagi, Jaejoong sudah duduk di meja makan bersama Yunho untuk menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Selamat pagi Jaejoong." Sapa Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong sudah duduk manis di salah satu kursi yang sering dia tempati saat mereka makan bersama.

"Pagi."

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan mau melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas mana?"

"Belum."

"Sebaiknya kau putuskan memang dari sekarang, supaya nanti kau jangan terburu-buru dalam mengambil jurusan Jaejoong."

"Baik."

Dan keduanya kembali menikmati sarapan mereka dalam diam. Yunho sudah cukup mengenal watak Jaejoong sejak satu minggu pertama Jaejoong berada di rumahnya. Dan dia tahu benar untuk tidak memaksa anak itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya lebih dari satu kata. Tidak, dia tidak akan mengulanginya dan membuatnya kehilangan teman makan selama satu minggu lebih.

Setelah keduanya selesai dengan sarapan mereka, Yunho merapihkan kemejanya dan mengambil tas yang sudah disiapkan salah satu asisten rumah tangga mereka.

"Aku duluan kalau begitu.'

"Ya." Jawab singkat Jaejoong tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, karena tak berapa lama dia merasakan belaian pelan di kepalanya. Satu kebiasaan Yunho tiap kali dia mau keluar. Kebiasaan Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong masih bertahan di rumah itu, sekalipun dia tidak menyukai pria itu.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Jae." Dan Jaejoong pun menghembuskan nafasnya, yang tanpa disadari dia tahan, dengan lega.

—YunJae—

Malam ini, kebiasaan Jaejoong mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar tanpa mengerjakan apapun tidak dia lakukan. Entah apa yang membuatnya turun ke ruang tamu, dan duduk di samping ayah tirinya yang sedang menonton salah satu acara hiburan yang Jaejoong tidak ketahui sama sekali. Selera orang dewasa memang jauh berbeda dengan anak remaja sepertinya.

Yunho yang biasanya duduk sendiri diruang tamu sambil menanti istrinya yang tidak pernah muncul, cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Jaejoong. Terlebih lagi saat anak itu duduk di sampingnya dan ikut menonton acara komedi yang Yunho sendiri tidak mengerti dimana lucunya. Tapi setidaknya tontonan itu berhasil mengusir kesepiannya, sedikit.

"Jaejoong, kau belum mengantuk?" sebenarnya Yunho ingin bertanya apa yang Jaejoong lakukan, tapi dia menahan pertanyaan itu. Dia tidak mau Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk menonton tv bersamanya dan kembali ke kamar tidurnya lagi.

"Belum." Jawab singkat Jaejoong masih tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa menatap ayah tirinya yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Jaejoong mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas sofa dan menyandarkan sebelah sikunya pada lengan sofa agar dia mendapat posisi yang nyaman. Yunho berkesimpulan Jaejoong akan menemaninya sedikit lama sepertinya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik."

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dia tanyakan, Yunho kembali memusatkan perhatian pada acara yang sebelumnya dia tonton. Meskipun tidak seluruh perhatiannya terarah pada acara komedi itu, tapi Yunho mencoba menyamankan dirinya di sebelah Jaejoong yang masih diam dan menatap televisi tanpa ekspresi tertarik dengan yang disuguhkan oleh komedian itu.

"Kenapa..." Yunho sepertinya mendengar suara Jaejoong, tapi dia belum yakin sehingga dia menoleh ke arah anak tirinya itu dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong masih terdiam, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Seperti dia tidak bertanya apapun. Seperti Yunho tidak bicara dengannya. Matanya masih terpaku pada televisi di depan mereka. Melihat Jaejoong yang tanpa reaksi, membuat Yunho kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Mengganggap kalau dia memang salah dengar.

"Kenapa kau menikahi ibuku?"

Yunho menutup matanya, mencoba mengendalikan emosinya yang tiba-tiba saja meluap. Pertanyaan Jaejoong itu bukan pertama kali dia dengar. Jaejoong mungkin sudah menjadi penanya ke seratus lebih, tapi ini pertama kalinya anak itu mau berbicara dengannya. Sebaiknya dia harus mengontrol emosinya.

"Sudah jelas bukan, Jaejoong? Aku mencintai ibumu." Dan jawaban itu memang benar. Yunho mencintainya ibu Jaejoong sejak ibunya masih muda. Sebelum ibunya menikah dengan ayah Jaejoong. Mereka pernah bekerja di restoran yang sama, dan sempat memiliki hubungan hingga ibunya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yunho karena ibunya membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu menghidupinya, seseorang yang bisa memenuhi setiap kebutuhannya. Sejak pernikahan ibu Jaejoong, Yunho berusaha makin giat agar dia berhasil dalam usahanya agar suatu saat dia dapat menunjukkan kepada ibunya Jaejoong bahwa dia juga bisa. Dan saat ayah Jaejoong bangkrut, hati Yunho mulai gundah ketika melihat ibu Jaejoong terlihat merana. Hingga saat kematian ayah Jaejoong, Yunho pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikahi ibu Jaejoong karena ternyata dia masih sangat mencintai wanita itu.

Tapi semua keluarga dan kerabat Yunho menolak untuk merestui pernikahannya, karena mereka mengenal sifat dan perbuatan ibu Jaejoong. Mereka berpendapat Yunho terlalu baik bagi wanita itu. Sayangnya Yunho bersikeras pada cintanya, dan berharap ibu Jaejoong akan berubah jika melihat ketulusan cintanya.

"Ck." Jaejoong berdecik sinis mendengar jawaban naif ayah tirinya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu, tuan Jung." Yunho menggenggam erat lengan sofanya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Apa hak anak kecil seperti Jaejoong mengatai dia bodoh. Jaejoong yang tidak merasa telah menyinggung Yunho, masih tetap menatap ke depan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke sampingnya.

"Jangan naif, tuan Jung. Kalau kau tidak ingin menyesal seperti ayahku." Pegangan Yunho tiba-tiba mengendur. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong berbicara panjang padanya, dia bahkan sampai menyinggung ayahnya. "Ayahku sama sepertimu, dia sangat mencintai ibuku. Tapi aku yakin ibuku bertahan disampingnya hanya karena harta ayahku. Tapi lihat, setelah ayah bangkrut dia malah pergi meninggalkan kami. Dan saat ayah meninggal.." raut wajah Jaejoong berubah dari yang keras menjadi lembut dan sedih. Yunho tahu, Jaejoong pasti berat untuk menceritakan ini tapi dia tidak mau menghentikannya untuk berbicara. "..dia bahkan tidak ada di samping ayah untuk mendoakannya." Mata Jaejoong masih mengarah ke televisi, tapi pikiran Jaejoong sedang melayang ke kejadian satu tahun lalu saat ayahnya meninggal. "Ayahku memang bodoh."

"Ayahmu tidak bodoh, Jae. Dia hanya..."

"APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANG AYAHKU, TUAN JUNG?" Yunho sedikit tersentak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba dan kali ini Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan ekpresi yang tidak terbaca, kedua kakinya sudahberada di lantai. Apa itu marah, sedih, benci, kasihan, atau sesuatu yang lain yang tidak pernah Yunho ketahui. "DIA.. Dia berusaha... membuat ibuku berubah dengan memanjakannya.. tapi ternyata.. Ck." Jaejoong memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya, mencoba mengusir emosi yang sudah dia sembunyikan selama ini. Dia ingin marah, tapi dia tetap mencintai ibunya. Wanita yang sudah bersedia melahirkannya, sekalipun ibu Jaejoong tidak begitu memperdulikannya, dia tetap tidak akan mampu membalas jasa ibunya itu.

Jaejoong menutup matanya mencoba melupakan semua perasaan amarahnya, namun hasilnya dia malah mengingat semua hal menyedihkan yang terjadi padanya sejak kecil.

"Ayahku bodoh, tuan Jung." Jaejoong menyandarkan lehernya pada sandaran sofa hingga dia dapat menatap ke bagian atap rumah itu. ".. tapi kau tidak." Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan bingung, apa sebenarnya yang ingin anak itu sampaikan padanya belum dapat dia mengerti.

"Jaejoong, apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong menegakan kembali tubuh dan berbalik menoleh ke arah Yunho agar dapat menatapnya dengan baik.

"Ceraikan dia."

"Apa? Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Tidak." Jaejoong menggeleng kepalanya dengan lemah ".. aku tidak gila, tuan Jung. Beri ibuku uang yang banyak, dia pasti akan setuju bercerai denganmu." Mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya mampu menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat. Seakan dengan demikian perkataan Jaejoong akan pergi dari kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kau pasti sangat membenciku, jadi kau ingin aku menceraikan ibumu."

"Ya, aku membencimu.." Mata Yunho membulat dengan sempurna. Dia tahu Jaejoong membencinya, tapi mendengar langsung dia mengatakan itu didepannya rasanya sepuluh kali lebih menyakitkan dari yang Yunho bayangkan. "..tapi ini demi kebaikanmu, tuan Jung."

"Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin, Jaejoong. Bagaimana aku.."

"Ceraikan ibuku. Carilah seorang wanita yang baik untukmu, tuan Jung. Menikahlah dengan orang yang juga mencintaimu. Jika kau menemui seseorang yang kau cintai, dan juga mencintaimu, jangan lepaskan dia. Tapi aku yakin orang itu bukan ibuku." Yunho tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Seorang anak yang baru saja akan berangkat kuliah menasihati dia untuk memilih pendamping hidup. Yang benar saja.

Dan sebelum Yunho merespon kalimatnya, Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam di ruang tamu.

"Jae.."

"Pikirkan kembali perkataanku, tuan Jung." tanpa menunggu respon Yunho, Jaejoong kembali menaiki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

— **To the next chapter—**

a/n: Hehe biasa aja ya critanya. Sorry, idenya emang mendadak gitu dan jadilah ff ini. JN harap ada yang bersedia menunggu chapter berikutnya

a/dn: Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff JN ini

Review are always please.

Thanx


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ternyata ada yang suka.. makasiiiiihhhhhhh banget heheheh.. maka dari itulah JN dengan semangat akan meneruskan perjuangan JN di ff ini *jiah* hahahah :D JN berharap ceritanya tidak membosankan buat teman2 dan seandainya ada cerita yang mirip errrr JN ga tau juga sih mungkin ff nya JN memang yang kurang kreatif ya... Soalnya JN ketiknya juga berdasarkan hobby aja. Ada ide langsung deh JN ketik :D So, kalo memang mirip yaaaaaaa mohon dimaafkan yaaaaaa... JN memang jarang baca ff Yunjae lainnya. JN lebih sering baca ff DraRry :D

Well, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Happy reading chingudeul

 **-Perhaps Love-**

Chapter 2

Setelah pembicaran mereka yang cukup panjang malam itu, Jaejoong tidak lagi pernah memulai pembicaran dengan Yunho. Dia masih tetap mengangkuk ketika disapa Yunho, masih menjawab dengan singkat ketika ditanya Yunho dan bahkan Jaejoong lebih sering turun ke ruang keluarga untuk duduk menemani Yunho menonton. Sekalipun dia hanya duduk diam tanpa ekspresi, bagi Yunho itu jauh lebih baik daripada dia duduk sendirian. Setidaknya dia bisa mendengar dengusan pelan Jaejoong saat melihat tontonan yang tidak menarik, atau tawa pelan Jaejoong yang sangat singkat saat melihat sesuatu yang sangat lucu menurut Yunho.

Dan sekali lagi, Yunho tidak keberatan dengan itu. Dan dia tidak ingin merusaknya dengan mengajak anak tirinya itu untuk bercerita atau berbicara lebih banyak lagi.

Sikap Jaejoong inilah yang akhirnya membuatnya sadar akan kekeliruannya. Dia memang mencintai ibu Jaejoong dengan segenap hatinya, tapi kalau dia harus menderita karena kesepian seperti ini terus apa baiknya. Terlebih lagi, dalam waktu dekat Jaejoong akan lulus dan dia tahu sekali anak itu sangat beratunsias untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Dan ini berarti Jaejoong akan keluar dari rumah itu, mencari apartemen untuknya sendiri dan pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang masih setia menanti istrinya. Tidak, dia tidak mau kesepian lagi.

"Aku sudah memikirkan apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya, Jaejoong." Yunho berbicara dengan hati-hati seolah takut Jaejoong tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang akan dia sampaikan. "Aku akan menceraikan ibumu. Aku akan membicarakan tentang kebutuhannya sebelum perceraian kami. Bagaimanapun aku masih mencintainya, dan aku tidak mau dia menderita." Yunho dapat melihat, dalam waktu yang sangat singkat tubuh Jaejoong disampingnya itu menegang. Dia berpikir, mungkin Jaejoong tidak akan menyangka dia akan mengikuti perkataanya. Tapi, siapa juga yang tidak terkejut. Seoarng Jung Yunho mengikuti perkataan anak remaja yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Semua orang pasti mengira dia hanya bercanda.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Balas Jaejoong singkat, tanpa menatap atau menoleh pada Yunho. Jaejoong berusaha mengembalikan perhatiannya pada televisi yang ada di depan mereka, tapi setelah mendengar keputusan Yunho itu entah kenapa pikiran Jaejoong menjadi kacau. Yunho tidak lagi mengatakan apapun, namun bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Dia sepertinya mengerti, Jaejoong pasti membutuhkan waktu sendiri setelah mendengar kabar darinya. Meskipun ini memang permintaan Jaejoong, tetap saja orang yang akan diceraikan itu ibu kandungnya.

"Aku sudah mengantuk," Yunho berjalan ke belakang Jaejoong dan mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong ", kau juga jangan tidur terlalu larut, Jae." Setelah itu Yunho beranjak menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai yang sama dengan ruang keluarga itu.

Setelah yakin ayah tirinya sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Jaejoong memeluk erat kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukannya sendiri. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak, dia sepertinya ingin menangis tapi dia tidak tahu mengapa. Apa ini karena dia merasa kehilangan? Apa apa yang dia miliki hingga dia merasa kehilangan? Ibunya sudah sering meninggalkan dia sendirian, dan Jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Apa karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yunho? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Dia memang tidak membenci pria itu, tapi dia tidak pernah menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?"

—YunJae—

Sehari sebelum kepindahannya, Jaejoong sudah menyiapkan semua barang miliknya yang akan dia bawa keluar dari rumah itu. Tiga bulan bukan waktu yang singkat untuknya merasa nyaman di rumah itu. sekalipun dia jarang berinteraksi dengan pemilik rumah itu, tapi Jaejoong merasa tempat itu seperti rumah kedua baginya. Tapi sekalipun demikian, dia tidak bisa tinggal terlalu lama di rumah itu. dia tidak punya hak. Yunho sudah menceraikan ibunya dua minggu yang lalu, tapi Yunho bersikeras untuk menahan Jaejoong agar tetap tinggal hingga selesai masa ujian akhirnya. Dan disinilah dia sekarang menatapi kamar yang sudah dia tempati selama tiga bulan, mencoba mengingat kenangan apa saja yang dia miliki dalam kamar ini hingga sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar di pintunya.

"Jaejoong. Apa kau ada di dalam?" suara Yunho terdengar pelan dari balik pintu, dan tanpa menjawab Jaejoong bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Jaejoong menaikan alisnya seolah dia tidak mengerti apa yang Yunho katakan. Melihat reaksi Jaejoong, Yunho hanya tersenyum padanya dengan senyuman yang Jaejoong tahu berarti Yunho tahu Jaejoong mengerti apa yang dia katakan. "Ini hari terakhirmu di rumah ini, dan sepertinya selama ini aku belum pernah berperan menjadi ayah tiri yang baik."

"Lalu?"

"Ada yang ingin kubelikan untukmu, sebagai tanda terimakasih atas saran yang kau berikan."

"Ck, lupakan tuan Jung. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Jaejoong hendak menutup kembali pintunya saat Yunho menahan lengannya dengan cepat. Merasa terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Yunho menyentuh lengan Jaejoong, dia segera menarik tangannya kembali. Dan sepertinya Jaejoong juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Anggap... Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah kelulusanmu"

"Aku.."

"Kumohon."

"Ok, baiklah tuan Jung."

"Yunho."

"Maksudmu?"

"Panggil aku Yunho saja. Kau bukan anak tiriku lagi, kan?"

"Oh, baiklah."

Tanpa merapihkan rambut atau bajunya, Jaejoong menarik jaket yang tergantung dibalik pintunya dan keluar dari kamar. Yunho masih menunggu Jaejoong di depan kamarnya, dan setelah yakin anak tirinya itu akan mengikutinya dia berbalik menuju tangga dan kemudian keluar rumah dengan Jaejoong yang masih mengekorinya hingga akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho dan tanpa menunggu lama Yunho mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

—YunJae—

"Tuan Ju.."

"Yunho, Jae."

"Ok, Yun..ho. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan ini."

Yunho yang sejak tadi memusatkan perrhatiannya pada sebuah telpon genggam yang berada ditangannya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Belikan saja aku barang yang lain. Kalau kau membelikan barang itu, aku..." Jaejoong menatap telpon genggam ditangan Yunho. Kalau mau jujur barang itu adalah barang yang selama ini Jaejoong inginkan dan karena harganya yang sangat mahal dan tabungannya belum cukup dia belum sempat membelinya. Belum lagi persediaan telpon genggam tersebut yang sangat sedikit. Cuma ada dua di Korea. Namun tetap saja jika dia mendapatkannya dari Yunho, Jaejoong akan merasa berhutang pada pria itu. Bukan karena harga telpon genggam itu yang sangat mahal, dia yakin harta Yunho tidak akan berkurang sepersenpun jika dia membeli telpon genggam tersebut. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengharuskan dia untuk tidak memiliki ikatan lebih dengan pria itu. Dan itu hal terakhir yang dia inginkan sebelum berpisah dari mantan ayah tirinya. Dia sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk berpisah dari Yunho dan dia tidak mau merusak keteguhan hatinya itu.

Tidak, terimakasih.

"Kau yakin?" Yunho bukannya terkejut, dia malah tersenyum lucu pada Jaejoong. Jangan bingung kenapa Yunho bisa tahu tentang telpon genggam tersebut. Mantan anak tirinya itu akan memberikan perhatian khusus setiap melihat iklan mengenai telpon genggam tersebut. Memang tidak terlihat oleh orang lain, tapi kemampuan Yunho untuk memperhatikan hal yang detail tidak bisa diremehkan. Sekalipun Jaejoong termasuk anak yang sangat tertutup, tapi tetap saja dia masih muda dan ekspresinya saat menginginkan sesuatu dapat terlihat jelas oleh Yunho. Buktinya dia betah bertahan di depan televisi dan menonton komedi yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali

"Aku..." pertanyaan Yunho semakin mengacaukan pikiran Jaejoong. Terlebih lagi senyumnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau yakin tidak menyukai telpon genggam ini, Jae?" Senyum Yunho kali ini terkesan bukan lagi karena lucu tetapi ingin menggoda Jaejoong. Yunho bisa merasakan otot-otot di sekitar pipinya yang selama ini kaku bisa lentur seperti itu. Dan itu hanya karena Jaejoong. Khususnya wajah Jaejoong yang memerah, entah karena malu, marah, atau sesuatu yang Yunho pikir tidak mungkin.

"Jangan lupa Jae, telpon genggam ini cuma ada dua di Korea." Senyum Yunho semakin lebar saat melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang selama ini belum pernah dia lihat. Terlebih reaksi anak itu saat tangan Yunho bermain dengan telpon genggam yang sangat dia inginkan itu. Reaksinya sama seperti anak-anak yang mainnya direbut oleh orang yang lebih besar darinya dan dia sadar dia tidak bisa merampas mainannya itu. Ekspresinya yang sangat jujur itu membuat Yunho ingin sekali melempar telpon genggam itu dan...

Tidak, Yunho tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

Yunho tidak ingin memeluknya...

Atau mencubit pipinya...

Apalagi menc...

Oh tidak, Yunho tidak memikirkan itu. Tidak sama sekali.

"Terserah kau saja." Merasa dipermainkan Yunho, Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Yunho tersenyum puas hingga tertawa geli melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Dan entah sadar atau tidak Yunho berhasil membuat jantung Jaejoong berhenti beberapa detik saat Yunho menghamburkan rambut Jaejoong dengan senyuman tulus melekat dibibirnya.

Ya, Jaejoong menahan nafasnya saat itu.

Dan Yunho sadar, dia memang ingin mencium Jaejoong saat itu juga.

— **To the next chapter—**

a/n: Hehe biasa aja ya critanya. Sorry, idenya emang hanya segitu sih. JN harap ada yang bersedia menunggu chapter berikutnya

a/dn: Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff JN ini

Review are always please.

Thanx


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: berhubung ada teman2 yang review lagi ijinkan JN balas disini ya

Donat keju: heheh kebetulan sudah jadi chapter 2 nya makanya JN update kilat :D makasih ya sudah baca ff JN ini.

Youleebitha: makasih... JN juga sudah tidak sabar dengan interaksi YunJae :D *penggemar ff buatan sendiri* #lol

RinHyunpark1992 :hahahah iya sebagai calon suami yang baik memang harus mengikuti perintah sang calon istri kwkwkwkwkw...

guest: waaaaaaahhhhh beneran nih... JN bruntung dong brarti, pas lagi buat ff pedo eh ada yang lagi cari nih ff :p mkasih yaaaaaaa... kalo soal ibunya JJ ehhhmmm gimana ya JN juga belum putuskan siapa yang jadi ibunya. Kira2 ada ide ga? Sekalipun ada gambarannya ibunya Jae tetap ga bakal muncul sih hahahahahh

Akira: hahahah iya si Yunho bodoh ya, masa mau biarin si JJ keluar begitu sja... mending dilamar dulu :D

Nony: iya tuh si JJ keknya mau cepat2 keluar dari rumah Yunho... syang ya... heheheh bercanda. Nanti dibaca ya kelanjutannya spya jelan ke mana akhirnya JJ pergi

all : Sangkyu mina san...

Then again, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Happy reading chingudeul

 **-Perhaps Love-**

Chapter 3

Diluar dugaan Jaejoong dan Yunho, keduanya ternyata sangat menikmati hari mereka bersama itu. Meskipun keduanya masih sama-sama memikirkan kejadian saat membeli telpon genggam sebelumnya, tapi mereka tidak menunjukkan hal itu pada satu sama lain. Yunho berpikir mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama dia tidak bereaksi dengan orang lain hingga timbul keinginan untuk menyentuh Jaejoong. Terlebih karena keinginannya sebagai seorang pria yang membuat dia berpikir bahwa hal tersebut wajar saja. Tidak hanya menyentuh dia bahkan berniat mencium, atau kalau bisa dia menginginkan yang lebih dari anak muda itu. Tapi sekali lagi logikanya memberi alasan, bahwa hal-hal itu sangat wajar bagi seorang pria yang sudah terlalu lama tidak dipenuhi keinginan batinnya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang berinteraksi dengannya selama ini hanya Jaejoong, jadi sekali lagi itu hal yang wajar jika Yunho menginginkan anak itu tanpa mempedulikan kalau Jaejoong itu juga seorang laki-laki.

Ya, itu wajar saja bukan?

Sedangkan Jaejoong berpikir hal itu wajar karena sama seperti Yunho dia jarang berinteraksi begitu dekat dengan orang lain selain dengan mantan ayah tirinya itu. Dan hal yang wajar jika wajahnya memerah ketika Yunho bermain dengan rambutnya. Dia marah karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, dan karena dia tidak mampu melawayn Yunho maka hal yang bisa dia lakukan hanya diam. Dan wajar saja jantungnya berdetak makin kencang dan tidak karuan, orang yang marah sering seperti itu. Tapi apa alasan untuk nafasnya yang tercekat? Itu hanya kebiasaan. Jaejoong tidak pernah diperhatikan seperti itu oleh ayahnya, mengusap kepalanya, menepuk pundaknya ataupun berbicara dengannya. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk dengan menyediakan segala keperluan ibunya agar ibunya tidak berpaling kepada pria lain. Jadi wajar saja kan kalau Jaejoong menahan nafasnya saat Yunho melakukan kontak fisik dengannya sambil tersenyum? Ah entahlah, kenapa juga pria itu harus tersenyum seperti itu. Seandainya dia tidak tersenyum setampan itu, Jaejoong pasti tidak akan terkena dampaknya.

Dan sekali lagi, itu wajar saja bukan?

Setelah selesai membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang menurut Yunho dibutuhkan oleh Jaejoong di tempat barunya, tentu saja tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong, keduanya singgah di salah satu restoran sederhana yang menyediakan makanan rumahan yang biasa mereka makan. Dan kali ini atas paksaan Jaejoong yang ingin membalas kebaikan Yunho dengan alasan dia juga ini memberi kesan sebagai anak tiri yang baik. Yunho mengerti maksud Jaejoong, sekalipun anak itu tidak mengatakannya, dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak ingin berhutang padanya terlalu banyak. Sehingga tak berapa lama keduanya sudah duduk di salah satu meja yang terdapat di dekat jendela sambil berhadapan dengan makanan yang penuh di atas meja mereka.

Selama makan pun keduanya tidak banyak bicara, Yunho menanyakan tentang tempat tinggal Jaejoong, Jaejoong membalas singkat dan kemudian keduanya tenggelam dalam diam yang nyaman. Seakan mereka berada di rumah mereka sendiri. Keduanya tidak merasa canggung ataupun terbeban untuk membuka pembicaraan, namun menikmati kehadiran satu salam lain dalam meja makan tersebut. Hingga akhir makanan penutup, Jaejoong sedikit tersedak ketika mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari Yunho sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa" Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya mengapa dia menatapnya seperti itu, karena dia takut suasana akan berubah menjadi canggung. Terlebih ayah tirinya itu sepertinya tidak sadar sedang memperhatikannya. Lagi pula, Jaejoong tidak tahu pergi kemana keberaniannya untuk berbicara dengan Yunho, saat menatap mata pria itu. Maka, diam ada lah pilihan terbaik daripada dia akan terdengar seperti gadis yang malu-malu karena diperhatikan seorang pria yang dia sukai.

Oh tidak, dia tidak mungkin menyukai Yunho. Tidak saat dia memiliki gender yang sama dengan pria itu. Tidak, terimakasih.

—YunJae—

"Aku akan kesepian."

"Ya?"

"Ya?"

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku... Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Oh."

Yunho tidak menyangka dia menyuarakan isi hatinya dengan terang-terangan. Untung saja jaejoong tidak mendesaknya lagi, atau mungkin saja anak itu yang tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan apa yang dia bicarakan tadi. Sehingga dengan tenang Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kalau bisa Yunho ingin sekali menahan anak itu di rumahnya, dia sudah terlanjur menikmati kehadiran anak itu di rumahnya sekalipun mereka tidak terlalu banyak berinteraksi. Tapi setidaknya ada orang lain yang tidak sungkan untuk berbicara dengannya, berbeda dengan para pekerja yang membantu mengatur rumahnya. Jelas mereka akan berhati-hati untuk bicara dengan tuan mereka. Yunho mendesah pelan sambil memandangi punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan makin pelan dan tiba-tiba berbalik ke arahnya.

"Ya?"

"Ada apa?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" dan Yunho akhirnya sadar kalau sejak masuk ke dalam rumah tadi dan saat dia mulai berpikir tentang kesepiannya lagi hingga tidak menyadari langkah kakinya yang mengikuti Jaejoong menuju kamarnya.

"Aku..."

"..." Jaejoong sudah sepenuhnya berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku hanya..." Yunho merutuk dalam hatinya karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Terlebih lagi saat Jaejoong memperhatikannya dengan seksama membuatnya semakin tidak bisa mengontrol keinginannya untuk menyentuh anak itu.

'Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku?'

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya..." Yunho tidak menyadari kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati Jaejoong yang tetap pada posisinya. Tidak merasa terancam atau terdesak saat Yunho makin mendekat padanya. Matanya masih terarah pada mata Yunho, dan kemudian pada tangan Yunho yang terangkat dengan pelan dan ragu-ragu ke arah wajahnya. Tubuh Jaejoong menegang, jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika merasakan tangan Yunho berada dipipinya. Dia ingin mendorong tubuh Yunho yang makin mendekat namun tubuhnya melawan dan memaksanya untuk tetap diam. "... Jae..." kali ini tangan Yunho sudah berada dibelakang leher Jaejoong seakan menariknya makin dekat dengan Yunho hingga dapat merasakan aroma anggur yang menguar dari mulut Yunho saat memanggil namanya. Dan sesat sebelum Yunho menempelkan bibir mereka, Jaejoong menahan nafasnya sekali lagi.

Tubuh Yunho bekerja dengan sendirinya tanpa perintah dari otaknya, sekalipun otaknya berteriak melarangnya entah kenapa tubuh Yunho lebih tertarik untuk mendengar keinginannya. Dengan lembut Yunho mulai menggerakan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong, mengisapnya pelan. Tidak terasa Yunho mendesah pelan, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dia berciuman lagi sejak terakhir berhubungan dengan ibu Jaejoong. Hatinya yang selama ini terasa berat dan kosong seperti terisi membuatnya menggerakan tangannya yang satunya ke pinggang Jaejoong. Menarik tubuhnya agar makin mendekat padanya, dan bisa saling merasakan detak jantung masing-masing. Yunho menutup matanya saat memanjakan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong.

Disisi lain Jaejoong yang diserang sacara tiba-tiba hanya bisa terpaku sambil menerima perlakuan Yunho yang ternyata makin lama makin menuntutnya untuk membalas ciuman pria dewasa itu. Hingga akhirnya dia sadar kalau dia masih menahan nafasnya sejak tadi, dan karena kebutuhan oksigenlah Jae mendorong Yunho dengan kuat untuk melepas ciumannya dan dengan refleks memukul wajah Yunho dengan cukup kuat hingga dia terjatuh. Melihat reaksi Yunho yang tercampur, seperti sedih, sakit, menyesal menjadi satu membuat Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun namun langsung berbalik membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian masuk dan membanting pintu kamarnya di depan wajah Yunho.

"Jaejoong ah... Buka pintunya." Yunho mencoba membuka pintu yang ditahan Jaejoong dari dalam sebelum dia menguncinya.

"Jaejoong, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud..." Yunho kembali mengetuk pintu Jaejoong dengan keras dengan masih berusaha membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dari luar.

"Pergi!"

"Jaejoong maafkan aku, aku..."

"PERGI BRENGSEK!"

"Aku menyesal, Jaejoong.." Jaejoong yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu kamarnya dapat merasakan Yunho yang memukulkan kepalanya pada pintu kamar Jaejoong "... aku tidak dapat mengontrol diriku. Selama ini aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenang, tapi begitu sadar kau akan pergi... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kau pergi. Aku ingin kau tetap disini, bersamaku. Tapi aku tidak tahu alasan apa yang harus kuberikan padamu agar kau tetap tinggal, dan akhirnya malah... aku menciummu. Aku menyesal Jaejoong, kumohon maafkan aku. Aku menyesal karena aku telah memaksamu. Aku ingin kau tetap disini bersamaku, aku menginginkamu Jaejoong. Kumohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Pergi..."

"Jaejoong, aku men..."

"Pergilah, kumohon."

"..."

Merasa apa yang akan dia katakan tidak berarti apapun bagi Jaejoong, Yunhopun beranjak pergi dari depan kamar Jaejoong. Entah kemana Jaejoong tidak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana dia bisa pergi dan melupakan pria itu saat dia sudah tahu mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Sial!"

— **To the next chapter—**

a/n: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa maap maap JN Cuma bisa ketik segini dulu, ini juga nyri waktunya susah banyak PR yg harus JN priksa soalnya, heheh malah curhat #plak. JN harap ada yang bersedia menunggu chapter berikutnya

a/dn: Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff JN ini

Review are always please.

Thanx


	4. Chapter 4

a/n : uhuk uhuk... hehe sperti biasa ijinkan JN membalas review teman2 disini

RinHyunpark1992: hahahah iya tuh si Yunho, sudah kaga sabar keknya :D eehhhmmm gimana yaaaa enaknya Jaejoong tinggal atau pergi? Heheh dibaca saja ya Rin ;)

Youbelitha : wah iyakah? Senang deh ada yang penasaran heheh.. makasih juga sudah mau baca ff JN ini

Nony: iyaaaaa Jaejoong juga cinta sama Yunho hanya saja dia masih ragu. Heheh makasih yaaaa JN makin semangat ngetik nih ;)

Guest: Jihyun? Park Jihyun? Waaaahhh kok JN ga tau ya.. padahal sudah mainstream hahaha :D JN kulot ah... wkwkkwkwk

Bibienote: yayyyyyyyy makasih yaaaaa JN juga menunggu banget review teman2 biar JN makin rajin ngetiknya :p

Namnam: hahahah JN juga dag dig dug duer... makannya di chapter ini JN buatin "garapan"nya Yunho wkwkwkwkwkwk

all: JN nothing without you, so thank u so much chingudeul.. saranghaeeeeeee

Warning : dalam chap ini ada unsur Mature-nya. JN juga awalnya ga maksud gitu. Tapi entah kenapa kok JN jadi pengen buat rate M nya heheh... Makanya JN minta maaf duluan kalo seandainya feelnya kurang, JN hanya mampu buat yang segini doang. Kalau ada kesempatan JN perbaiki deh kalo seandainya teman2 ga suka Atau kalau ada yang protes JN ga keberatan kok buat hapus chapter ini, asalkan teman2 tetap mau baca ff JN. Apapun JN rela lakukan untuk teman-teman, hehehe JN gombal ah :p

Finally, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Happy reading chingudeul

 **-Perhaps Love-**

Chapter 4

Rencana Jaejoong untuk keluar dari rumah itu pada sore harinya dia tunda. Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun saat itu jika dia belum mengembalikan tekadnya untuk pergi dari rumah itu. belum lagi setiap jam Yunho menyuruh pelayannya datang ke kamar Jaejoong untuk mengetahui bagaimana keadaannya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap mengurung dirinya dalam kamar namun tetap mengijinkan pelayan Yunho untuk melayani makan dan minumnya. Hingga suatu hari, empat hari setelah kejadian itu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar pada malam hari disaat semua orang, terutama Yunho terlelap.

Setelah yakin semua barang dan keperluannya sudah dia masukkan kembali kedalam tasnya, dengan sangat hati-hati dia membuka pintu kamar dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan menuruni tangga hingga tiba di ruang tamu tempat pintu keluar utama. Jaejoong yakin sekali saat itu adalah saat yang tepat untuknya pergi dari rumah itu. bahkan sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya karena sudah memukul Yunho, dia menuliskan selembar surat sederhana dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur tepat dibawah telpon genggam miliknya yang dibelikan Yunho. Memang berat melepas telpon genggam itu, tapi kalau dia masih menyimpan barang itu dia tidak yakin bisa melupakan Yunho dalam waktu dekat.

Melihat ruang tamu yang sepi membuat Jaejoong kembali berat untuk pergi, karena mau tidak mau dia kembali memikirkan kalimat Yunho beberapa waktu lalu. Apa yang akan terjadi pada pria itu nanti. Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Tapi tetap saja, mereka tidak mungkin bersatu. Terlalu banyak hal yang menghalangi, dan Jaejoong tidak ingin menjadi alasan Yunho terpuruk lagi. Sudah cukup dia menderita selama ini karna ibu Jaejoong, jangan lagi karenanya Yunho tidak mendapatkan apa yang pantas dia dapatkan. Lalu dengan hati yang berat, Jaejoong kembali berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju pintu dan menggunakan sepatunya dengan cepat tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Selesai dengan sepatunya Jaejoong tidak menunda-nunda lagi untuk berjalan menuju pintu. Namun sesaat sebelum tangannya menyentuh pegangan pintu, tangannya ditarik dengan kuat secara tiba-tiba dan tak berapa lama Jaejoong merasakan punggungnya menambrak pintu yang hendak dia buka tadi.

"Apa yang... Yunho!"

Tepat di depan Jaejoong berdiri Yunho yang masih memegang sebelah tangan Jaejoong serta berusaha mendesak Jaejoong ke arah pintu. Saat Jaejoong ingin mendorongnya dengan tangannya yang satunya, Yunho menangkap lagi tangan yang satunya sehingga kedua tangan Jaejoong sekarang berada di sebelah kiri dan kanan kepala Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho? Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak." Dalam jarak sedekat itu Jaejoong bisa merasakan aroma alkohol yang terkuar dari mulut Yunho. Jaejoong juga hampir tidak mengenali pria itu, hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari saja dia sudah berubah sedemikian banyak. Rambutnya tak terurus, janggut dan kumisnya dibiarkan saja serta kantung mata di bawah matanya yang semakin menghitam tanda bahwa pria itu kurang tidur. Sangat kurang malah.

"Yunho, kau mabuk."

"Tidak."

"Yunho, kau mabuk.. sebaiknya kau lepas..."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Jaejoong ah. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi. Tidak akan."

"Yun.."

"Tidak Jae, dengarkan aku. Benar kita berdua adalah sesama pria. Benar umur kita terpaut jauh. Benar aku tidak bisa memilikimu jika aku memaksamu. Semuanya benar, Jae."

"..." Yunho mengendurkan pegangannya pada pergelangan Jaejoong namun semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan pada saat yang sama Yunho menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan tangan pemuda itu agar dia dapat memeluk Jaejoong dengan mudah.

"Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan jika aku menginginkanmu, Jae?" Yunho mengecup pelan leher Jaejoong, membuat Jaejoong menutup matanya mencoba mengusir keinginan dari dalam hatinya yang mulai terpancing dengan sikap Yunho. "Aku tahu aku tidak pantas menginginkanmu," Yunho mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong dan memaksa Jaejoong membuka kembali matanya untuk bertatapan langsung dengan pria yang berada di depannya. ", tapi aku tak bisa melawan keinginanku. Aku men..." sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong menangkupkan wajah Yunho dan menempelkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman agresif dan cukup lama hingga Yunho tidak sadar Jaejoong sedang mendorong tubuh pria itu menuju kamarnya di lantai satu melewati ruang tamu.

"Tidak Yunho, kau tidak merasakan itu." Jaejoong kembali menciumnya dengan dalam dan dibalas Yunho dengan keinginan yang sama besar. Keduanya saling menjilat, mengisap, bahkan tangan mereka saling menggerayangi tubuh yang berada di depan mereka. Keduanya benar-benar telah dipenuhi oleh nafsu membuat Yunho tidak mempedulikan apa yang Jaejoong katakan berikutnya.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau kau hanya menginginkan ini." Dan Jaejoong pun menutup pintu kamar Yunho dengan sekali dorongan, kemudian kembali menangkap bibir Yunho sambil mendorong pria itu ke arah tempat tidurnya. Setelah kaki Yunho menyentuh pinggiran tempat tidur, Jaejoong tidak menunggu lama untuk melepas sepatunya dengan kasar, mendorong Yunho ke atas tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

"Kau hanya menginginkan ini, Yunho. Bukan yang lain." Setelah itu Jaejoong menyerang leher Yunho dengan ciuman memabukkan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Yunho rasakan. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka kancing kemeja Yunho satu demi satu kemudian melepas kemeja Yunho dan membuangnya sembarang tempat. Yunho yang baru kali ini merasakan dimanjakan seluruh tubuhnya hanya bisa menggeliat nyaman, terlebih saat lidah Jaejoong menemukan jalannya pada puting Yunho. Pria itu hanya mampu mendesah nikmat sambil memejamkan matanya dan meramas rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri yang baru pertama kali melakukan ini cukup terkejut dengan kemampuannya mengendalikan dirinya selama ini. Tubuh pria di depannya sangat menggiurkan, terlebih suaranya. Kalau saja dia tidak tahan bisa saja dia sudah sampai duluan sebelum waktunya.

Mendengar suara Yunho yang semakin kuat, membuat detakan jantung Jaejoong semakin tak terkendali hingga dengan sekali gerakan tangannya Jaejoong membuka celana Yunho dan membuat pria dewasa itu telanjang bulat di depannya.

Melihat milik Yunho yang sudah berdiri tegak di depan wajahnya, Jaejoong tidak menunggu dan lansung menjilat ujung milik Yunho yang ternyata terasa asin tapi dengan aroma yang memabukkan terlebih karena suara desahan Yunho yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Ahh.."

Jaejoong menjilat seluruh milik Yunho hingga basah dan setelah yakin Yunho siap, Jaejoong memasukkan seluruh kejantannan Yunho dalam mulutnya dan menghadiahkannya sebuah desahan merdu Yunho.

"Oh, Jae... ahhh..."

Tangan Jaejoong sendiri tidak tinggal diam, namun mencari jalannya sendiri ke arah puting Yunho. Setelah menemukan puting Yunho, Jaejoong mulai mencubit pelat puting Yunho sambil menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur sesuai dengan irama desahan Yunho yang semakin lama semakin keras. Karena tidak sanggup lagi dengan perlakuan Jaejoong, Yunho dengan cepat menarik Jaejoong dari miliknya dan membalik keadaan.

"Yun..." Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan sangat agresif sambil menarik kaos Jaejoong dan membuat celana jins serta boxernya hingga kedua pria itu sama-sama telanjang. Merakan tubuh Jaejoong seutuhnya di bawah tubuhnya, Yunho mulai menggesekkan milik mereka sambil mencium leher Jaejoong.

"Ahhh... Yun.."

Desahan Jaejoong tidak kalah merdu membuat Yunho pelan-pelan turun sambil mencium seluruh tubuh Jaejoong hingga menemukan kejantanan anak muda itu yang tanpa pikir panjang dimasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya sambil dihisap, dijilat dengan menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur. Jari-jari Yunhopun tidak diam, tapi mulai mempersiapkan Jaejoong agar miliknya dapat masuk tanpa menyakiti Jaejoong. Awalnya Jaejoong merasa ganjil, dan berusaha menarik tubuhnya tapi mulut Yunho semakin memanjakan kejantanannya membuatnya berusaha menikmati jari-jari Yunho yang berada di dalamnya.

Setelah yakin Jaejoong siap utuknya, Yunho melepas milik Jaejoong dan kembali mengambil posisi di atas Jaejoong.

"Aku takkan menyakitimu Jaejoong. Aku menc..." lagi-lagi sebelum Yunho menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jaejoong menangkap bibir Yunho dalam ciuman.

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi, lakukan sekarang. Aku siap." Yunho tersenyum sambil memposisikan miliknya diantara kaki Jaejoong yang terangkat di pundak Yunho. Yunho pun mencium Jaejoong saat miliknya mulai masuk kedalam tubuh Jaejoong mencoba meredakan suara sakit Jaejoong lewat ciuman mereka. Setelah yakin Jaejoong tidak apa-apa, Yunho mulai menggerakkan miliknya dengan pelan sambil tetap mencium Jaejoong yang sedikit kesakitan. Tapi saat dia melepas ciuman mereka, Yunho mendengar suara desahan yang termerdu karena Yunho berhasil mengenai titik nikmat Jaejoong.

"Oh Yun... ya... lagi."

"Jae... ah..."

"Yun... aku, ah.."

Gerakan Yunho makin kuat, tangan Jaejoong pun mulai mengocok miliknya sambil merasakan milik Yunho yang berada di dalamnya. Makin lama makin cepat gerakan keduanya dan dalam sebuah tarikan nafas keduanya sampai ke puncak dengan mengeluarkan cairan nikmat mereka sambil menyebut nama pria di depan mereka masing-masing. Yunho kembali menarik Jaejoong dalam ciuman dan tertidur disamping pria itu sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

—YunJae—

Keesokan harinya Yunho bangun dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kali ini tubuhnya terasa lebih ringan bahkan segar, sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Tidur yang pulas dan teman tidur yang yang hangat. Namun saat tangan Yunho bergerak mencari Jaejoong, tidak dia dapati anak muda itu di tempat tidurnya. Akhirnya dengan setengah sadar Yunho bangun dan memanggil Jaejoong berharap pria itu masih ada di dalam ruangannya, tapi nihil tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Jaejoong.

Saat Yunho berbalik ke arah meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya untuk mengecek waktu, Yunho memperhatikan sebuah benda yang sangat dia kenal. Telpon genggam milik Jaejoong yang dia belikan beberapa waktu lalu. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Yunho adalah sepotong kertas yang berada di bawah telpon genggam itu. Sebuah surat yang Jaejoong tulis untuknya.

Hei, Yunho.

Aku tidak berniat tidak sopan untuk menulis surat ini untukmu, percayalah, aku cukup tertekan sekarang. Tapi setidaknya ini adalah bentuk sisa kekuatanku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padamu.

Aku mencintaimu Yunho.

Tapi aku tidak yakin kau merasakan hal yang sama, sekalipun aku sangat menginginkan itu.

Ya, Yunho. Kau berkali-kali ingin mengatakan kau mencintaiku, tapi tak kuijinkan. Karena aku tidak ini kau mengatakannya saat kau tidak merasakannya.

Kalau kau bertanya apa aku menyesal dengan apa yang kita lakukan semalam, tidak Yunho. Aku tidak menyesal. Tapi aku tidak yakin denganmu.

Karena itulah, aku memberimu waktu untuk berpikir. Kalau kau benar mencintaiku dan kau ingin aku ada di sini bersamamu, temui aku di ruang tamu. Aku menunggumu di ruangan itu sampai tengah hari. Tapi jika kau menyesal dan kau sadar kau hanya membutuhkanku sebagai penyalur hasratmu, jangan pikirkan aku Yunho. Tinggallah dalam kamarmu, sampai batas waktu yang aku berikan tadi. Dengan begitu aku akan pergi dengan iklas.

Aku mencintaimu, Yunho.

Aku berharap kau juga begitu.

Milikmu,

Jaejoong

Nb: maafkan kelancanganku sudah memakaikanmu piyama, aku hanya tidak mau kau kedinginan dan sakit. Aku mencintaimu, kumohon keluarlah setelah kau membaca surat ini.

Yunho tidak percaya apa yang dia baca, perasaan dalam dadanya bergemuruh seperti ombak yang bergejolak saat badai. Jaejoong juga mencintainya. Senyum lebar terukir diwajahnya hingga pipinya terasa sakit akibat dia tidak pernah senyum sebahagia hari ini. Namun saat Yunho menyimpan surat itu kembali di atas meja tidurnya, matanya terbelalak melihat jam kecil di atas meja tersebut yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Oh tidak, tidak, tidak."

Yunhopun segera berlari keluar kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan beberapa barang yang ditabraknya hingga jatuh, menuju ruang tamu yang ternyata sudah kosong.

"Sial!"

— **To the last chapter—**

a/n: SIALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Yunho bodoh!#plak. JN harap ada yang bersedia menunggu chapter terakhirnya

a/dn: Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff JN ini

Review are always please.

Thanx


	5. Chapter 5

a/n : Yuhuuu JN is on the roof yo... hehe sperti biasa ijinkan JN membalas review teman2 disini

Yikyung: ha? Punya siapa yang kurang panjang? Punya Jaejoong apa punya Yunho? Hahahah :D

Donat Keju: ish tega ah si keju... JN bukan babo tapi baka :D abis kalo si Yunho ga ketiduran si JJ nya ga bisa pergi dong hahahahah

Youleebitha: hahahah u knowlah.. JN paling senang kalo Yunho tarik gas gitu. Ga pake proposal langsung ujian skripsi wkwkwkkwkwkk :D

: iya tuh sih Yunho, masa calon istri kabur ga dikejar. Mau calonnya aku ambil? :p Yunho sudah pakai baju kok, tuh lihat di suratnya JJ

ccsyaoran01: hahahah iya tuh si Yunho keenakan, eh malah bangun kebingungan si yayang sudah ilang :p

RPuspitasary21: yayyyyyyyy ada lagi yang suka Iya sih emang cepat alurnya soalnya awalnya JN mau buat oneshot hanya aja entah kenapa JN malah terbawa arus trus jadinya malah sampe 5 chapter gini :D

Guest1: hahahhaha si Yunho memang suka bikin kejutan... tapi ayolah, spa jga yang tidak ketiduran selama itu kalo sudah kurang tidur selama 4 hari plus dapat pelayanan khusus di hari terakhir.. hahahahhaah :D Okelah kita pake Jun Jihyun, sekalipun munculnya yaaaaaa gitu deh

namnam: kkkk maunya sih manis, tapi ga lah.. menurut pengalaman JN sih asih :D wkwkwkwkwk tenang saja itu bagian dari keseruannya makanya Yunho mesti ketiduran :p

Nony: hahahha nanti di baca saja ya Non, Jjnya ilang kemana. tapi yang pasti Yunho tidak akan nyerah sebegitu mudah

Guest2: heheh maaf JN mampunya buat yang pendek2 gitu. Pan awalya JN ga niat buat crita berseri eh malah jadi panjang gini :D YunJae enaknya pisah ga yaaaaa? *pose mikir* hehheeh dibaca sj ya, ini juga chapter trakhir ko

ilma: iya ini JN lagi usaha supaya bisa update cepat, soalnya JN juga sudah ga sabar dngan endingnya :D sudah ada dikepala Cuma belum dituangkan dalam kalimat makanya JN gregetan sendiri. Wkwkwkwkkw :D

pid: hehehe mian yg ini telat karna masih buat soal buat UTS :D

LittleOoh: iya iya heheh ini udah lanjut skalian tamat :D wkwkwkwk

all: JN nothing without you, so thank u so much chingudeul.. saranghaeeeeeee neomu neomu neomu saranghaeyo... andddd so sorrryyy kalau ceritanya kurang panjang. Beginilah JN apa adanya #jiah

Finally, semoga chapter terakhir ini tidak mengecewakan.

Happy reading chingudeul

 **-Perhaps Love-**

Chapter 5

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin." Yunho terduduk di ruang itu sambil meramas keras rambutnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dan apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dia bertanya pada kepala pelayannya mengenai Jaejoong tapi jawaban yang dia dapat tidak sesuai yang dia harapkan.

"Tuan Jaejoong sejak pagi duduk di sini, tuan, lengkap dengan tas dan barang bawaanya. Dia terlihat cukup cemas dan sekali-kali melihat ke kamar tuan, tapi kami tidak berani bertanya apa yang membuat tuan Jaejoong seperti itu. Jadi saya pergi menyiapkan makan siang untuknya dan tuan. Tapi saat saya kembali untuk memberitahu, tuan Jaejoong sudah tak di sini lagi."

Jawaban yang membuat hati Yunho mencelos.

Merasa dia tidak akan mendapat apa-apa kalau dia tetap tinggal, Yunho segera kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya dan mengambil telpon genggamnya dan telpon genggam Jaejoong. Tanpa mempedulikan kepala pelayan yang menyarankan dia untuk makan terlebih dahulu, Yunho mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan dengan terburu ke luar rumah menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di depan rumah.

'Halo, Yunho.'

"Jihyun ah, apa Jaejoong sekarang bersamamu?"

'Apa?'

"Jaejoong. Apa dia bersamamu sekarang?"

'Tidak. Tidak, Yunho apa yang terjadi? Jaejoong kema...'

"Sial." Yunho tidak lagi mendengar apa yang mantan istrinya itu katakan selanjutnya, dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka secara sepihak.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat menuju alamat apartemen yang pernah Jaejoong katakan padanya. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil, pemilik apartemen mengatakan Jaejoong memang sudah membayar uang muka apartemen tapi sampai saat pria itu belum juga datang mengambil kunci apartemennya. Jaejoong juga tidak memberi kabar apapun pada pemilik apartemen itu sejak waktu yang dia tentukan untuk masuk ke apartemen barunya.

Kepala Yunho semakin sakit, mencoba berpikir kemana lagi anak itu pergi.

Dia kemudian kembali ke dalam mobilnya dan mencoba menelpon beberapa nomer yang ada pada telpon genggam Jaejoong. Tapi diantara teman-temannya itu tidak ada satupun yang tahu tentang keberadaan Jaejoong, kebanyakan dari mereka hanya berhubungan dengannya jika ada tuga yang harus mereka kerjakan bersama. Selain dari itu Jaejoong tidak pernah berhubungan dengan mereka, karena itulah tak satupun dari mereka yang mengenal Jaejoong dengan baik untuk tahu ke mana dia pergi. Hingga Yunho menemukan sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang dalam contact list telpon genggam Jaejoong.

Sweetheart.

Mencoba menenangkan dirinya dari amarah yang tiba-tiba muncul, Yunho menekan tombol panggil atas nama itu kemudian meletakkan telpon genggam itu ke telinganya.

Apa yang akan dia katakan apabila orang itu mengangkat telpon dan mengatakan Jaejoong sedang bersamanya?

Apa dia akan marah? Tapi apa haknya untuk marah.

Apa betul dia kekasih Jaejoong?

Apa...

Ditengah kacau balaunya pikiran Yunho, dia mendengar bunyi telpon berdering di sampingnya. Yunho segera mengambil telpon genggamnya, berharap ada seseorang yang menelponnya untuk memberitahukan keberadaan Jaejoong. Namun saat melihat nama orang yang menelponnya, Yunho tidak lagi tahu apa hatinya mampu menerima ini atau tidak.

My Joongie.

"Oh Tuhan... Apa yang terjadi pada kami?"

—YunJae—

Seharian itu Yunho berupaya mencari Jaejoong, dari sekolahnya hingga kampus yang akan dia tuju. Tapi tak satupun yang memberikan petunjuk kemana Jaejoong pergi. Yunho bahkan mencari Jaejoong ke apartemen ibunya, sekalipun Jihyun sudah memberitahu dia kalau Jaejoong tidak bersamanya. Yunho hanya berharap Jihyun berbohong dan Jaejoong sedang bersembunyi darinya. Tapi Jaejoong tak ada dimanapun.

Akhirnya ketika hari mulai gelap Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, mengisi perutnya kalau saja nafsu makannya muncul, beristirahat kalau matanya mau diajak untuk beristirahat, mandi dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mencari kembali Jaejoong esok harinya. Ya, itu sepertinya pilihan yang terbaik saat ini. Dia tidak mau terlihat kusut saat bertemu kembali dengan orang yang dia cintai. Dan dia percaya dia akan menemukan pria itu kemanapun dia pergi, sekalipun ke ujung dunia, dia akan menemukannya dan membawanya pulang.

Setibanya di rumah, Yunho di sambut oleh kepala pelayan yang terlihat sedih melihat keadaan tuannya. Kepala pelayan itu sudah mengikutinya sejak dia muda, dan bahkan menganggap Yunho seperti anaknya sendiri. Melihat Yunho terpuruk seperti ini membuatnya mau tidak mau turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan tuannya itu sekalipun Yunho tidak mengatakan apapun tentang masalah yang sedang dia alami. Anggap saja itu insting seorang ayah.

"Tuan, makan malam sudah siap."

"Baiklah, terimakasih pak Choi. Aku akan mandi dulu."

Ya, ada baiknya dia mulai dengan mandi dan mendinginkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin saja dengan begitu ada ide kemana dia harus mencari Jaejoong kembali. Selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian bersih, Yunho menuju ruang makan dan mulai mengisi perutnya dalam diam. Biasanya dia mendengar suara denting pelan sendok Jaejoong, tapi kali ini dia hanya mendengar suara piringnya sendiri membuat hatinya kembali sakit dan nafasnya sedikit sesak. Membuat keinginannya untuk makan hilang seketika, dan akhirnya Yunho meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan pelan dan bangun sambil mengangguk pelan pada pak Choi yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"Tuan, makanannya..."

"Aku sudah kenyang, pak Choi."

"Tapi tuan.."

Yunho tidak menjawab lagi namun hanya tersenyum lemah pada pak Choi yang tahu artinya tuannya itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Malam ini aku tidur di kamar Jaejoong."

"Baik, tuan." Pak Choi tahu tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia katakan pada Yunho. Perasaan pria itu sudah terlalu dalam, dan dia yakin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk membiarkan tuannya itu melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan. Itulah mengapa setelah tahu Jaejoong pergi, pak Choi memerintah semua pelayan di rumah itu untuk tidak masuk dan menyentuh apapun yang berada dalam kamar Jaejoong. Sekalipun ini terlihat menyedihkan, tapi setidaknya hanya ini yang mampu dia lakukan untuk tuannya itu.

Setelah meninggalkan ruang makan, Yunho berjalan dengan pelan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jaejoong yang berada di lantai dua. Sekalipun dia tahu dengan berada dalam kamar Jaejoong akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dan merindukan pria muda itu. Tapi setidaknya dia akan merasa dekat dengan pemilik kamar itu untuk sementara, aroma Jaejoong mungkin dapat menenangkannya saat ini. Semakin mendekati kamar Jaejoong, langkah kaki Yunho semakin berat. Mungkin karena dia tahu orang yang dia cari tidak ada di sana dan Yunho tidak ingin mengingatkan dirinya tentang itu. Namun Yunho tetap berharap seandainya Jaejoong masih ada di kamarnya, ya seandainya.

"Ya, Tuhan bolehkah aku berharap?" Yunho mengusap kasar wajah lalu tersenyum sedih. Apa haknya berharap seperti itu?

—YunJae—

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Saat Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang mengira tidak akan ada yang mendatangi kamar itu dalam waktu dekat terkejut dan berdiri dengan tubuh yang menegang menatap pria yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan yang tidak jauh beda darinya.

"Jae?"

"Aku... Maafkan aku Yunho, aku tidak berniat tinggal terlalu lama di sini, aku.."

"Kau kah itu Jae?" Yunho yang seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat berjalan mendekati Jaejoong dengan sangat pelan. Seakan takut bayangan Jaejoong akan menghilang selamanya dari hadapannya.

"Aku tahu aku salah, kumohon beri aku waktu sebentar saja untuk menenangkan diri di sini. Aku tidak yakin bisa pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini..."

"Kau..."

Melihat reaksi Yunho yang sepertinya tidak menyangka akan melihatnya di tempat itu, membuat Jaejoong terpaksa mengambil tasnya yang dia buang di samping tempat tidur tadi kemudian memakai sepatu dengan terburu-buru tapi tangannya gemetar dan matanya mengabur karena air mata Jaejoong yang kembali jatuh. Air mata yang sudah dengan susah payah dia kendalikan saat tahu Yunho tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya hingga jam satu siang. Jaejoong masih berharap Yunho akan keluar dan menemuinya kemudian mereka bisa hidup bersama selamanya. Tapi orang yang dia harap tidak muncul juga, membuat Jaejoong kembali sadar akan keadaannya. Tidak mungkin Yunho mencintainya seperti dia mencintai pria itu. Yunho hanya membutuhkan pelampiasan dan dia kebetulan saja rela menjadi tempat pelampiasan Yunho. Mengingat hal itulah membuat jantung Jaejoong berdetak tidak karuan, nafasnya berat, matanya perih dan hatinya menjerit karena sakit yang tidak mampu dia ucapkan. Karena itulah saat tidak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya Jaejoong kembali ke kamarnya lengkap dengan sepatunya, agar tak seorang pun yang mengira dia masih berada di rumah itu.

Dan disinilah dia, tertangkap Yunho karena masih berada di rumahnya. Jaejoong tahu dia tidak seharusnya berada di tempat itu, karena Yunho tidak pernah menginginkannya. Melihat Yunho dalam situasi ini ternyata membuka kembali luka yang baru saja berhasil dia tutup.

"Jaejoong ah.."

Jarak mereka semakin dekat, membuat Jaejoong semakin tidak mampu untuk mengendalikan air matanya dan bangun berdiri untuk kembali menatap Yunho karena sekuat apapun dia berusaha, dia tidak punya kekuatan saat ini untuk pergi kemanapun kecuali tinggal di tempat itu dan menangis sepuas hati lalu pergi selamanya dari kehidupan "Yunho, kumohon. Aku... aku akan pergi setelah aku..." dan tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata hingga Yunho menyentuh wajah Jaejoong dengan pelan dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau..." Yunho menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Jaejoong kemudian menghapus air mata Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Yun.." saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jaejoong pada wajahnya, jantung Yunho berdetak tidak karuan karena semangat yang menggebu dan perasaan bahagia yang tak terkatakan. Membuatnya tidak berkata apa-apa lagi namun langsung menutup jarak mereka dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong kemudian mencium pria didepannya itu dengan kerinduan yang dalam. Merasa dia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi Jaejoong pun menutup matanya dan menikmati cumbuan Yunho pada bibirnya dan pelukan tangan Yunho pada tubuhnya.

Semoga ini bukan mimpi.

Saat Yunho melepas ciuman mereka dan membuka matanya, dia menatap kedalam sepasang mata hitam yang masih memerah namun tetap indah. Membuatnya tersenyum dan kembali mencium pria muda itu, tidak lama namun manis sekedar untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau benar pria yang berada dalam pelukannya itu adalah Kim Jaejoong.

"Aku mencintaimu juga."

"Yun.."

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku, Jaejoong. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"..." Jaejoong tahu inilah saat untuknya tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Yunho. Sehingga tanpa ragu dia menarik baju Yunho dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalm ciuman yang lebih lama, panas dan mendalam.

Dan jangan salahkan Jaejoong jika saat itu juga Yunho kembali meminta 'hak'nya sebagai pasangan Jaejoong.

— **YunJae Happy Ending—**

a/n: yayyyyyyyyy finally, sekali lagi makasih buat teman2 yang setia menunggu sambungan cerita gaje ini. JN minta maaf kalo seandainya tidak mengena di hati teman2, JN usahakan akan memperbaikinya di ff JN berikutnya

a/dn: Makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff JN ini

Review are always please.

Thanx


End file.
